camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cynthia Valentinia
Personality Cynthia is a soft spoken woman who chooses to take a path in life trying to help others get along together rather than be seperated by hatred. Despite this she is not one to be pushed over either. A very caring individual she does her best to keep everyone getting along. History Morgan and Athena meet and Cynthia is born: Morgan Valentinia was a scholarly fellow. Not one to stand out in a crowd he often fell into the background always deep in some book or another. After college he had picked up a job in a coffee shop and it was perfect for him. He had unlimited time to read because the coffee shop was a quiet place where people came got their coffee sat down and did the same as he. His life was routine; wake up, go to the coffee shop, read his favorite books for the month, go home and eat, read, sleep. And that was his life. Until the day he met a young woman in the shop. He was an older fellow of roughly 27 when he met her. She had come into the coffee shop looking for the book he had checked out from the library. She had gotten his name and where he worked from a friend of his who frequented his shop often. She was always trying to set Morgan up. But this one she had been dead eye marked on. She was a beautiful woman with long flowing brown hair and a pair of glasses that perched perfectly on her nose. When she spoke it was like a song and it took Morgan a long time to reply. When he finally found his voice they had a lengthy conversation about the book and she left with both the book and his number which she had talked him out of to call about the book. And so they chatted, a new section to Morgan's routine, every day about this book or that. They often spent hours on the phone exchanging philosophy. Morgan fell in love with her. And after about a year of back and forth he finally asked her to be with him. She told him she couldnt because she had to leave soon. And sure enough a month later the calls stopped. Her number no longer existed in the registry. Morgan was heartbroken but a few days after the calls stopped a knock came at his door. He hoped it was the woman but as he opened the door he felt an odd sense come over him. And upon swinging the door in the whole way he revealed a small hand woven basket. Inside lay a sleeping baby girl. He had to read the note that she had left him several times over before he understood. They had spoken about greek mythology but he had never anticipated being thrust into it. He took the little girl and tucked away the note and the items it had come with knowing they would be important some day. Cynthia was the name he gave the little girl. And so began his life as a single dad with a daughter of a goddess. Living with Cynthia the genious to the rainy day that would change her life(7): Cynthia was a bright girl by everyones accounts. She was completing puzzles by age three and was able to skip straight to kindergarten at four. She excelled in school and was loved by all her teachers. She didnt get along with the other kids much. Morgan loved her so much as she was the last attachment he had to her mother and he treated her to all the best he could get for her. She would often go to the coffee shop and read with her dad when he was on break. Morgan was still an eligible man, attractive even at the age of 36 and he still attracted the occassional suitor. And one such woman Morgan became very close with. And she was okay with the fact that he had a child and she wanted nothing more than to meet the little Cynthia. So one day soon after Cynthias seventh birthday Morgan decided it would be good for Cynthia to meet the woman who could become his wife. It was pouring down rain but Morgan was confident his car could handle the conditions. But he was wrong. Halfway to the womans home Morgan's car caught a rough patch of road and a slick spot and he careened off the side of the road. The car hit a tree with enough impact to crush the hood into the front seat of the car. Cynthia had been in the backseat in her carseat and when the car came to a stop she finally managed to get out of the car. She moved to her daddies seat area after she got out into the rain. As she looked at where the seat once was she saw only parts of the engine impaling what used to be her father. That was when the tears started. She stood there her long red hair getting soaked as the rain soaked her body and mingled with her tears. She was there for an hour with the corpse of her father each time she would accidentally look a new wave of tears came. When she finally escaped the horror it was because the phone rang in her dads pocket. She had no choice so she stood on her tip toes to reach over the door and reach into his chest pocket. She felt cold metal as her knuckle brushed against a piece of metal sticking out of her dads chest. Pulling the phone out she pressed the green button like she had seen her dad do hundreds of times. The woman they had been on their way to meet asked who was there and Cynthia sobbed into the phone. After ten minutes the woman finally got the full story from the sobbing Cynthia and drove to get her. The accident had left Cynthia an orphan and she was so destraught having constant nightmares of the crash each night. She spent two years with her dads girlfriend before it got worse/ She stopped eating and taking care of herself so soon after she was placed into a facility for 3 years to help her cope and recover. After the Facility to the first monster attack(12): Cynthia's time in the facility had taught her not only her triggers but how to calm herself when they took a grip on her. When she was released it had to be to next of kin which was her dads sister who lived in another part of Oregon. She was ordered to visit a psychiatrist once a month. When she got to her aunts place her aunt welcomed her with open arms. She wanted her to feel at home so she let her have her space which Cynthia needed badly. She spent most of her time reading. After five months her aunt approached her with a letter from her mother. Cynthia had never met the woman but the note expressed a caring woman like her dad had described. Inside were a necklace and two rings. also inside was a small pendant that would go on the necklace. She put them on because she wanted to hold onto memories of her father and these were from the woman he had loved. Three months after the note from her mother she experienced what she had only read of in stories. She had just left her visit with the court psychiatrist when she started to feel an episode come on from the sounds of the loud street nearby. She gripped her neckline and the pendant hidden within. She heard noises that werent the street too. Like growling... She was confused and opened her eyes looking up the hill at two big black dogs. Her heart said it was just a vision but her mind knew that his was nothing like that. These were beings known as hell hounds. Her dad had mentioned demigods in passing on her 6th birthday and she had become interested and read into it. She would have never thought she would have to deal with something like this. She turned and ran. If she knew anything it was that dealing with these dogs, or so they would appear to outsiders, in front of others was a bad idea. Plus they had the high ground and that was never good. She knew they had followed her because she could smell the scent of dog and dirt behind her the entire time. As she rounded the corner she saw a good spot to fight them. Diving into the wooded area she moved to hide inside one of the trees. Scrambelling up it she got comfortable and started to figure out how to do this. And thats when something amazing happened. As she thought about stabbing them with something her rings turned into daggers. She looked at them this way and that but she was out of time. The hounds were passing under her tree when she put her plan into action. As the further back of the two passed she jumped and landed on top of the monster digging both daggers into its back and hitting the ground on all fours in a pile of golden dust. She had hit the heart like she had wanted. That was good. But now the second hound turned around to stare at her. She knew the daggers would provide little protection and she willed them to vanish. She needed something better. And thats when the necklace changed to a rapier with a charm hanging off the hilt. Smiling she looked at the monster before her. This was going to be tough because she couldnt catch this one off guard like she had the other. She looked at the Hellhound and knew it planned to attack as soon as she moved. But she willed it to charge her. She had a plan. And for some reason she saw the dogs eyes go vauge for a moment before it ran at her. She slipped to the side as it passed and she saw exactly where she needed to place her strikes. Piercing the pressure points above each of its legs on the left side it collapsed over on the numb side and lay there struggling to stand. Moving swiftly Cynthia finished it off with a quick thrust into its throat causing it to disperse into gold dust. As the fight ended her body's adrenaline wore off and she fell backwards, blacking out. When she came to it was several hours later. She pulled the cellphone, thankfully undamaged after the fight, from her pocket and dialed her aunt. She came and picked her up at the book store some time later and took her home. After getting home she re-read her mothers letter finding more meaing in the subtle words. She knew now what to expect. Cynthia leaves for camp after years of defending herself(13-18): For years Cynthia knew two things, one she was smart. She excelled in all her courses skipping grades when she could. And two, the monsters that kept coming were getting stronger and harder to defeat. She had graduated highschool at 16 and had been defending herself this whole time whilst also balancing a part time job in a coffee shop. She learned knew ways to defeat the oncoming monsters with each fight. But it was getting tough. After her seventeenth birthday she saved another girl from an empousai and she told her that she was on her way to a place in New York called Camp Half-Blood. She even gave her directions. That night she read the letter again trying to decide what she wanted to do. Wether to go to camp or stay here. She could handle the monsters but they were getting bolder. Could she make it to New York on her own? She had some money but not nearly enough for a plane ticket. With her aunts help she could maybe make it there by way of car. But she wasnt fond of the idea of trying to drive all that way by herself. When she asked her aunt she said she would take her to New York if she wanted to go. She had no idea why Cynthia would ever want to go to New York for but when they got there just after her nieces nineteenth birthday she found out. Cynthia explained everything to her aunt showing her the note and all the various items she had aquired. Her aunt was loathe to believe but she knew if her brother had taken it for truth then she should as well. Now Cynthia lives in Camp Half-Blood as a daughter of Athena, she has been settling in well despite only being there for a couple weeks. Powers Relationships Category:Characters Category:Unknown Anime Model Category:Children of Athena Category:Female Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power Category:Yukaronachan